Settling In At Smallville
by Lanie Trace
Summary: Pete, Clark and Chloe meeting for the first time. Thanks to Greg Walker and Michael Green and Mark Verheidan writers of Obscura from Smallville Season One, which inspired this story.
1. The ConnectionMeeting Chloe

**Settling In At Smallville  
**By Lanie (lindalee)  
  
Based on the Smallville series on WB. Characters created by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. Based on the Superman Characters originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Thanks to Greg Walker and Michael Green and Mark Verheidan writers of Obscura from Smallville Season One, which inspired this story. I am sure there are probably several takes on this. I have continued the storyline.

**Meeting Chloe**

Outside Smallville Junior High, Clark and Pete see the new girl. They look at each other and nearly run over Eric Summers, on their way to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Chloe." beating both boys to the punch. "Do you know where I can get a copy of the Daily Planet?"

"You want a newspaper, I have a copy of the Ledger," Clark hands it to her.

"Oh, no I mean the Daily Planet, you know that big building in Metropolis with the World spinning on top, paper. A real news paper." Chloe looking like she was going to pass out.

Pete answers, "You can probably get one at the Courthouse, there's a vender inside." Pete thinking this one is for the weird files.

"Where is the courthouse?" Chloe asks.

Pete and Clark both point to the largest building in Smallville, right up the street from the school.

"Thanks." Chloe shouts back and runs towards the Courthouse.

"Guess she really needs that paper." Pete said He was now thinking _how pretty she really was to him._

"Let's go, don't want to be late for Mr. Jackson's class." Clark said snapping Pete back from his daydream. 

They both turn to go end, finally seeing Eric Summers still-hunting for his glasses. They then realize what they had done and go to help. "Sorry." Clark and Pete say in unison to Eric.

In the lunchroom, Chloe spots the two guys from this morning. She heads over to Clark and Pete. "I didn't get your names earlier, I am running on plain coffee and it makes me crazy." _I hope that and the smile will get me an invite to sit down._

"I'm Pete, and this is Clark." Pete answers and slaps his best friend's shoulder. Clark nearly choked on his last bite. And now Clark has a cough fit trying to clear his throat.

"Thanks, man." Clark shoots an evil eye right at Pete. He just smiles, and thinking to himself, man _I hope she sits down with us._

"Why don't you have a seat?" Clark points to the chair across the table from him.

"Thanks, I don't have to tell you I am new to Smallville. You already know that." Chloe says.

"No, really?" Pete tries his best-mocked shock look and smiling.

"Oh you mean you didn't know." Chloe mocking him back.

"Truthfully, I am supposed to be showing you around, but you don't seem to need a guide." Clark tells her.

Then all of the sudden Clark is lost in another world. Lana Lang just walked into the cafeteria with all the other junior varsity cheerleaders. Pete thinks I hope Clark doesn't make a 'spaz' of himself again. "Who is that?" Chloe asks.

"Lana Lang" Pete answers as if everyone knows who she is, and Chloe recognizes the name. She owns a copy of Time with the little girl in a pink fairy princess costume.

"She looks different." Chloe says quietly.

"What did you say?" Clark comes back to earth just in time to hear Chloe whispering to herself.

"Nothing" she turns back to the guys. "What do you guys do for fun here in Smallville?"

"Play basketball, after chores." Clark answers. "And go swimming at Crater Lake, when it's hot."

"Anything else?" Chloe quizzes and looking almost afraid she had fallen of the face of the civilized world.

"Well Old Johnson has that Meteor Museum, if you want to look at the green rocks." Pete says finishing his drink.

"Really?" Chloe ears seemed to perk up at the chance to investigate the phenomenon.

"Yea, he lives east of town near the Kent's farm. Clark could show you it on his way home after the bus ride. Well, if he doesn't miss the bus that is." Pete had to add a little jab to his best friend.

"You live on a real farm? Are you Amish or what?" Chloe says smiling.

Clark gives her, this look like 'are you kidding'. "Yes, we're Amish." Clark says teasing. "It's been in my dad's family for 3 generations." Clark and Pete are both laughing.

"You might just have to invite me over." Chloe says playing coy and the while thinking to herself _'man is this Kansas farm boy ever hot'._

Friday morning rolls around, Chloe's getting ready for school. "How did I talk the both of them into going to that museum and then getting Clark to actually invite me over for dinner, my dad and I, over for dinner." She says to herself staring at her mirrored reflection. She wears her favorite black khakis and plum floral top. She picks the low-heeled mules to finish the outfit. "Clark really seems to like 'Lana Lang'." She shakes her head and flips her blonde hair up for volume.

She is also nervous. She spoke with Mr. Holder about writing and working on the 'Torch', the high school newspaper. 'I can do this. I know I am a good writer.' She says to herself as she picks up her backpack and purse. Then she stops short at her bedroom door, "Can't forget this." Pulling her notebook from the bedside table. The one she started keeping when she was 8. It had all her articles, editorials, and some photos. "I really hope he has time to look at this. It may be a school paper but even Woodward started somewhere." She goes down the stairs and hollers "Hey Dad, we going to be late."

Gabe Sullivan just took a new position at the LuthorCorp Plant in Smallville. "I'm already here." He announces at the front door while tapping his foot. Chloe mocking a shocked look on face.

"Who are you? And what did you do with my dad?" she questions and looking down at his tapping foot and realizes something. "You might want to change one of your shoes." Gabe had on one brown shoe and one black shoe.

"Oh shoot!" he runs up the stairs.

"I'll be in the car." Chloe yells going out the door.

They arrive at the junior high just in time for Chloe to see Clark and Pete go inside.

"See you tonight." Gabe tells his daughter.

"Dad, please remember we have dinner at the Kent's. So don't be late and don't embarrass me." Chloe gently reminding her father who tends to forget things.

"I will be there with bells on." He smiles. He loves to tease his only daughter; she is the best thing in his life.

"Have a good day and Good Luck." He says pointing to the notebook that fell on the floorboard of his old Volvo.

"Oh shoot!" Chloe says and Gabe laughs. She grabs the notebook and runs inside to catch up with Clark and Pete. Clark had been a good tour guide for Smallville and he seems so down to earth.

Slowly Friday afternoon comes around and Chloe has just found Mr. Holder. "Mr. Holder, I'm Chloe Sullivan, I spoke to you about working and writing for the 'Torch'"

"Yes, come in Miss Sullivan." He motions to for her to sit in an empty chair. "Did you bring some examples of your work?"

"I've been keeping this notebook since I was 8. It has all my articles and photographs." She hands the notebook over to him and he flips through the pages. She gets nervous again, he isn't reading anything. Chloe is now trying not to twist her hands together, not wanting Mr. Holder to know she's worried.

"May I take this and look over it though the weekend?" Mr. Holder asks

Chloe has to think about letting her life's work leave her presence.

She answers after taking a breath. "Sure, I just pick it up on Monday afternoon."

She never lets that book out of her sight. 'What am I thinking?' she says to herself.

"Thank you, I will get with Principal Kwan and we will let you know on Monday afternoon." He now packs the notebook in his briefcase with his other papers. "Have a nice weekend, Miss Sullivan." Chloe now gets up, shakes his hand and walks out of the high school office.

Outside the high school Chloe takes a deep breath and thinks 'why did I let him take it. I don't even have a copy.' She continues back to the junior where she is supposed to meet Clark and Pete. She sees them both and gets a case of goose bumps, contemplating all the questions she is going to ask Clark tonight at dinner. He has been showing me the sights but he always seems to dodge answering my questions about his life. 'He likes me. I know he does.' She says to herself.

"Hi. What's wrong? You look like you just lost your best friend or your dog?" Clark asks.

"It's nothing." Chloe fakes a smile and Clark drops the subject even though he knows she's lying.

"I'm going to have to cancel. I have to be the good son and help my mom out at the courthouse." Pete interrupts.

"Courthouse?" Chloe's puzzled.

"Yep. Mom's running for County Judge."

"Your mom's a judge?" Chloe's even more confused.

"Not yet. She hasn't been elected." Pete smiles. "See later Clark man." He heads towards the courthouse up the street from the school.

"See ya." Clark and Chloe both say then laugh.

"Well it a good thing to be friends with a guy whose mom is about to be a judge." Chloe smiles and tries to be a little less worried about her notebook.

"We don't have to go to the museum. If you don't want." Clark lets Chloe know she can back out of it since Pete isn't going. He's hoping she does, he really doesn't like to go around old man Johnson place. Only Pete and his parents know what happens to him when he goes around old man Johnson's place. He becomes the worst 'spaz', feeling dizzy and nausea. It's almost like he'll hurl any second. It's even worse than the fear of heights. He becomes the same way around Lana; it wasn't always this way he thought.

"Why?" Chloe's mind starts to race with questions and theories. "I wouldn't want to miss any Smallville attractions."

"I'll answer your question, if you tell me what you were doing at the high school and what upset you." Clark said pulling a typical switch in order to avoid answering her questions. Chloe had already picked up on that trick.

"On the way to the museum." Chloe answers.

"Deal. We have to make a stop though." Clark tells her walking to the blue pick-up.

"You can drive?" Chloe very shocked.

"Yeah, its only a farm license. And did it take forever to convince my dad." Clark said. "You know you can get one if you live on a farm and are between the ages of 14 and 16. It pretty nice, but I have more chores because of it."

"I have actually learned something new today. Thanks Clark Kent." Chloe smiles and gets in. "What the stop?"

"I have to pick up a load of feed, that's the only reason I got to bring the truck."

Clark tells her as he crawls into the cab. He is tall even for a 14 year old. "What are you looking for?" he asks Chloe who is turning around in seat and seems nervous.

"The seatbelt." She answers and Clark laughs.

"Afraid of my driving and I haven't even started the truck. It's a lap belt, if you reach back through the seat its there." Clarks tells her and continues to laugh while starting the pick-up. "Ready?"

"Ready." Chloe smiles and thinks _at least if I die there's a good-looking guy with me._

Clark shifts the pick-up into gear and heads for the feed store. _'I wonder if she likes me'_ he asks himself. _'She's really cute, no even better. And she's nothing like Lana.'_ He pulls in to the back of the feed store and goes inside. Chloe takes a look around at all the farm equipment and supplies and then truck shakes from the bags of feed being put in. She looks back seeing Clark, and she guesses the owner of the store loading the bed. "Is that it?" Clarks asks taking the sales slip and putting into his jacket.

"That's what Jonathan ordered. Tell your parents 'hello' for me" the man answers.

"Can do." Clark heads towards the cab. The man thinks _'that boy doesn't break a sweat; man to be that young again.'_ "Thanks for you help." Clark yells out the pick-up's window and drives out. Turning to Chloe, "Do you mind if we drop this off for my dad. I'd bet his waiting on it."

"Sure, I'd love to met the 3rd generation farmer from Kansas." Chloe answers. She more comfortable because Clark actually seems like a good driver and possibly a good friend.

"Do you still think I'm Amish?" Clark asks with a smile.

"No. You use a truck and they don't do that. But this is so totally different from where I have been." Chloe answers as she watches the cornfields as they pass by.

Clark turns down a dirt road and they pass even more corn, at least 2 miles wide and across, Chloe guesses. _'I have fallen off the face of the civilized world'_. A man working on a tractor comes into view. He very handsome Chloe thinks and she realizes that Clark is pulling up one of the turn rows and stops. _'That's his dad'_ Clark gets out of the truck and walks over to his dad to see what is wrong with the old girl this time.

"Which is it?" Clark asks "The starter or the fuel line?"

"Neither. She decided to do something new today." Jonathan Kent answers.

"Hi." Chloe says and walks around the cab.

"Well, Hello to you, too" Jonathan answers. "You must be Chloe." He walks over taken off his gloves. He shakes her hand and Chloe notices how calloused it is "Its nice to met you. I'm Jonathan Kent."

"My reputation precedes me." Chloe answers. "I'm Chloe Sullivan and it's nice to finally meet you."

"All Clark said was that she really smart and cute. Truth be told I think he needs glasses, now that I have seen you myself. I heard you created you own invite to dinner. Now is that really true?" Jonathan is using that Kent charm and embarrassing his son all to well. "Martha is really looking forward to this, she been fixing her masterpieces most of the morning."

"Dad." Clark says turning red enough to match his red t-shirt. "Where did you want the feed?"

"Put it on the flatbed." He says pointing to the trailer behind his tractor. They both start loading the trailer and Chloe looks around at the vastness of the cornfields.

"Ready to go?" Clark asks

"That didn't take long." Chloe thinking what did I miss. _They unloaded the feed really quick. 'How do they do that so fast?'_

"We will see you at dinner." Jonathan says as he gives his son the look _'son you need to be more careful'_ and Clark nods understanding the unwritten and unspoken rules of being Clark Kent.

Both of them get back in the cab and Clark backs the truck onto the dirt road. He heads right back to the blacktop. "Okay, now you have to tell me what you were doing at the high school and what upset you?" Clark declares

"You can't laugh." Chloe says remembering that her life is in someone else hands and not meaning Clark's driving. "Promise."

"I can't promise. I don't like too, because sometimes you have to beak them. Why would I laugh, unless it's funny? And I don't think it will be, but if it is. I can't help but laugh." Clark was trying to lessen Chloe's fears and tension. Chloe smiles. 'It worked' he thought.

"Okay, I was talking to Mr. Holder about working on the 'Torch'. " Chloe answers

"Really, so that means you're planning to be a writer. Clark answers. "That's great."

"I have known I was going to be a journalist since I was 8. I had to give Mr. Holder sample of my work and that my life, so I am kind of nervous without my notebook." Chloe said feeling more confident since her new friend liked that she was a writer. "You're turn. Why don't you want to go to the Meteor museum?"

"You can keep a secret right. Pete's the only other person I told."

"Cross my heart." Chloe answers Clark by making an X over her heart.

"The place gives me the 'willies' and I turn into a worse 'spaz' than I am already. I sound like a 'wuss'. Don't I?" Clark is looking nervous and scared about telling her the secret.

"No, I just think there's more at work. I will find out what it is. You see I'm a reporter, and someday I will work at the Daily Planet." Chloe answers

"So that's why you wanted that paper so bad the first day we met. Pete and I thought you were just a little too obsessed with the Daily Planet paper." Clark laughs

"I am obsessed with knowing the truth." Chloe answers. "Where do you want to go instead of the museum?" Chloe decides to give Clark a chance since she will get to that museum one of these days.

"Crater Lake is just up the road, Mom really loves this spot. We go picnicking up there."

"Crater Lake it is." Chloe leans back and enjoys the rest of the ride.

They arrive at Crater Lake, Clark is very careful about where he walks. He gets weak and dizzy in certain places. Luckily the picnic spot that his parents go to isn't one of those areas and he helps Chloe up the incline. She wasn't wearing shoes for a hike. Clark always has his boots when he may have to help his dad. He sometimes wears sneakers, not today though; he usually wears them on the days he goes skateboarding. Although he hasn't really had time to practice any new moves. "What do you think?" once they get to the grove of trees and it just overlooks the make shift dock someone constructed.

"It's beautiful. This was one of the biggest meteor strikes?" Chloe asks already knowing the answer. She has a little book on the Day of the Meteor Shower.

"Yeah, my dad says none of this existed before that day. He likes the lake, but sometimes I think he gets a little said with all the people who died that he knew." Clark sounded actually older than 14.

"It's really hard to believe that some much bad happened. I am glad I was only 3 then." Chloe says softly. She had read so many articles and stories she sometimes thought she could know what it was like. "So, do you look like your mom?" Chloe changes the subject, "I noticed you don't look like your dad."

"I had hoped I could just pretend, but I guess since the whole town already knows and I have always known. I'm adopted. My parents brought me home the day of the meteor shower." Clark answers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Chloe walks away. _'Boy did I do it this time. Open mouth insert foot.'_ She thought.

"My mom has said I was the best thing that happen to her." Clark smiles "I'm okay with being adopted, my parents are great. They wanted me. I could think of being anywhere else." Clark answers sitting down on the ground and lying back. "My dad takes me fishing here, like he said he wished his dad had been able to do."

"Have you ever thought about your biological parents?" Chloe asks sitting down next to Clark.

"Nope." Clark said and he knew it was a lie. He just hoped that Chloe didn't pick up on it. "What about you and your family?"

"I don't like to talk about it too much. My mom walked out on us when I was about 5. They had been fighting before then and I would hide out in our garage just so I didn't hear it." Chloe answers " Can we just leave it at that?"

"Sure." Clark saw pain and then nothing in Chloe's eyes.

"What time is it?" Chloe says looking at her watch. "It's 5. Is that what you have." And then she noticed that Clark was asleep and not wearing a watch. She laughs and watching the ducks coming in for a landing on the lake. 'I would love to fly' she thinks to herself. "Should I wake him up or not?' she asks. _'I'll give him until 5:30pm, but it sure is nice that he went to sleep on me.'_ Chloe is being sarcastic about the whole situation.

"Oh man, I didn't mean to crash." Clark embarrassed and turning red, for the second time today. "I guess we should head for the farm. If you're ready?"

"Sure. Can you give me a hand?" Clark could not resist the urge to clap, and so he did. Chloe gives him one of her 'best evil eyes'. Just then he gives her his hand and pulls her up and they both laugh. "Good one. I will have to watch what I say around you."

"I know it's such a cliché, but I thought it was really funny." Clark smiles. He seems to have that ability to break tension and make you feel at ease. His dad was like that earlier, so much for biology. Chloe dusts her pants off and wonders why did I wear black today. They both head back to the truck.

On the road to the farm, Clark sees a calf caught in some barbwire. " I need to help him out. He might be hurt."

"I can help." Chloe tells Clark getting out of the truck.

"No, I don't want you to tear up your clothes. I can get it." Clark walks over to the ditch and tries to cover the fact that he is popping the wire with his bare hands. He says to the calf. 'Now stay out of trouble, I don't want to hear it from your mom.' He makes sure the calf isn't seriously hurt and lets him go. The calf runs off towards the pasture, then stops and turns back as if to tell Clark 'Thanks'. Clark returns to the trunk and heads home.

"Will the cow be okay?" Chloe asks, "I mean it's not hurt bad?"

"The calf, he'll be fine. He has a few scratches, nothing big." Clark answers knowing that what just happened are pretty normal on the farm.

Clark and Chloe get to the Kent Farm at 6. Gabe Sullivan's car is already parked and he is enjoying some of Martha Kent famous lemonade. Martha looks up and smiles, she can't believe she is so lucky to have Clark in her life. She stands up and waves, "How was the museum?" she knows that Clark doesn't like to go around Carl Johnson's old place. Although she cannot figure out why he gets so sick, just like he did in grade school when he walk over to that old tree fort that Greg Arkin's dad built near the Creekside Foundry which was destroyed by the meteor shower nearly 12 years ago.

"I took Chloe up to Crater Lake instead, the place where we go on picnics." Clark answers and smiling at his visibly relieved mother.

"Yeah, we skipped that attraction this time. I can check it out later." Chloe adds as she sits next to her dad. "It's beautiful out there."

"I agree. I love that place." Martha smiles because that's the place where Jonathan proposed. "Can I get the both of you some lemonade?"

"I'll get it, Mom." Clark says going inside to the kitchen. He gets to glasses from the cabinet and pours lemonade and ice into them. _'It's been a really nice day, and I think I have a new friend, maybe more. I feel comfortable with her.'_ He thinks as he carries out the glasses. He hands one to Chloe and sits down next to his mom. "Dinner smells great. You went all out." Clark says smiling; he knows his mom always cooks meals that are delicious. If she didn't cook, she knows that he and his dad would eat cold pizza and drink milk right out of the jug. She wasn't going to have that happen on her watch.

"I hope you didn't go a lot of trouble for just us." Gabe comments.

"Of course she did, Martha always goes to a lot of trouble for us." Jonathan Kent comes up from the barn, and kisses his wife on the cheek. Chloe and Gabe both turn away, and Clark notices the look of pain in Chloe's eyes. He remembers what they talked about up at Crater Lake, and he decides to diffuse the tension.

"Man, I didn't need to see that." Clark jokes and puts his hand over his eyes. "You embarrassing me again, Dad."

"I'm Jonathan Kent, professional son embarrasser. It's nice to met you." He shakes Gabe Sullivan's hand. Chloe sees where Clark gets his sense of humor. Nurture over nature, Chloe thinks.

"It's nice to met you, Gabe Sullivan. My daughter Chloe." Gabe says as he turns to her.

"We've already met earlier this afternoon. How was the museum?" Jonathan continues.

"They went up to Crater Lake instead." Martha answers

"Hmm. I'll wash up and be ready for dinner in just a few." Jonathan goes inside.

"Help me set the table?" Martha turns to Clark.

"Sure." Clark answers

"Can we do anything to help?" Gabe asks

"Nope. Just enjoy the lemonade and the view." Martha answers going inside.

Jonathan talks about his first date with Martha. How he took her to their picnic spot. "We met when I was taken the same course as Martha and she asked to borrow my notes." Martha is smiling, but it seems more like she knows something her husband doesn't. "We became fast friends, even though she is a 'city girl':" Jonathan adds.

"He proposed to me at that same spot." Martha adds letting everyone at the table know he was a romantic at heart. Chloe thinks Martha seems to belong here at this farm.

"Yea, everyone in this town thought I'd marry Nell Potter." Jonathan said before he thought. _'That wasn't a good thing to bring up'_ he reminds himself not to do it again.

"Some people were very vocal in their disappointment." Martha adds

"Not me, and to Martha's credit she's never let it sink in too deep." Jonathan says squeezing his wife's hand saying _'I'm sorry I brought it up'_ with his eyes. "My parents loved her, and that's what meant the most to me."

"At that time there wasn't a lake, correct." Chloe one seeing that the subject needed changing and two she was in reporter mode.

"That's true. It was just trees and grass back then. And there was this little creek I used to play in when I was little, but it dried up." Jonathan answers.

"What was it like growing up here in Smallville?" she wanted to ask before the meteor shower but she was able to bite back that part of the question.

"You are a 'city girl' too. It's really not that different from growing up anywhere, except I worked on the farm. I got to play football, go to classes and hang out with my buddies. Sound familiar." Jonathan says leaning towards Chloe. She laughs.

"So are you going to play football in high school." She turns to Clark, who then turns to his dad and there's that look.

"I don't know." Clark answers because he really wants to play but there's that unwritten rule. "Maybe." Martha decides that there needs to be a distraction before both father and son get into the discussion again.

"Are all of you ready for dessert and coffee?" She asks knowing that Clark has been waiting for a piece of cherry pie all day.

"Only if it's apple." Jonathan says teasing.

"Sorry, guess you don't want any then. I only made cherry." Martha teases back colleting the dishes.

"Please let me help." Chloe says wanting to stretch her legs and to move around the house a little. The detective in her is dying to look at everything.

"But you're a guest." Chloe gives the plea for freedom to Martha. "All right you can help." Martha is very pleased Chloe seems like a nice person and a good friend for Clark. He can be so shy sometimes around girls. They bring out the pie and plates. Martha gives everyone a piece, except Jonathan. Who proceeds to take the pie tin and eat what's left. "Jonathan!" Martha snaps and then laughs at her husband. "I thought you didn't want anything but apple pie."

"I changed my mind." Jonathan says and everyone laughs.

After dessert, while the parents visit over coffee, Clark gives Chloe a tour of the house and farm. He continues to prove to Chloe that he and his parents are not Amish. Even though sometimes he thinks they are not apart of the real world, he is still hoping to get the PC for his birthday. He will really need it for high school. He thinks he's convinced his mom, just waiting on dad. Clark is nervous and feels like he is running out of places to show Chloe. He knows she is going to start asking more questions, like she did at dinner. "And here is the barn, my dad is building me a place up there. He is calling it my _Fortress of Solitude_. Funny, huh."

"I think it's great, Can we go up there?" Chloe asks heading to the stairs.

"Yeah." Clark follows her up. "Just be careful, some of the boards aren't secured in place, yet. It's a work in progress."

"It's better than a tree house." Chloe says when she gets to the top. She notices that there's a telescope. "Are you into astronomy?"

'_I'm officially a geek. The only 8th grader in the Astronomy Club'_ Clark thinks to himself and now she knows _'I'm lame'_ "I like to look at the stars." Clark moves the telescope so that Chloe cannot tell that it looking right at the neighbor's which just happens to be Nell's house where Lana Lang lives. Chloe notices he's moved the telescope, but she let's it slide this time.

"Don't laugh, but I would like to see the stars close up. I'd like to know if there are other life forms. I'd like to know what it's like to fly." Clark is laughing and Chloe stops and gets this look. _'Hey I said 'don't laugh'_ she smiles.

"Can't help it. I don't know about that stuff. But I do know that talk of aliens usually gets you sent to BellRev." Clark says through laughter

"Well it's just my opinion, but I think it's an awful waste of space." Chloe answers feeling a little stung as she walks over to Clark. She's thinking _'It's now or never'_ and she kisses him full lip on lip kiss. Clark is shocked and thinks _'That was out of the blue'_. "I know you have been thinking about that all day. So I just thought we should get it out of the way and now we can be friends." Chloe smiles and turns towards the telescope again.


	2. Settling In

**Settling In At Smallville  
**By Lanie (lindalee)

It's November, and Chloe is settling in at Smallville Junior High. She has also started working at the 'Torch'. Her collection of strange facts about Smallville after the meteor shower is growing rapidly. It now occupies a wall in her bedroom, not in a notebook. She hasn't made to that meteor museum that Pete told her about, she is going to try to see if Pete will take her. Clark keeps backing out, coming up with 'lame excuses' not to go. She even told she didn't care if he 'spaz'd out.

"Hey Pete." Chloe walks up to his locker.

"Hey Chloe." Pete smiles, he has been in love with her since she first came to school.

"Will you take me to the museum?" Chloe asks trying to be casual.

"What?" Pete comes back "I thought that you and, oh I see Clark backed out on you again." Pete knows his best friend will do that if he really doesn't want to do something, its like he has something just come up. And the fact is he probably didn't want to 'spaz' in front of Chloe, which I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of her either. "It's like he always has something he's got to do, isn't it."

Yes, it just like that." Chloe answers.

"That's Clark." Pete smiles and gets his books for class.

"Something funny?" Clark asks as Pete snaps shut the lock on his locker door.

"Nope." Pete says. Clark has noticed that Pete smiles a lot when Chloe is around. "We better get to class." Clark and Pete both walk away to their class. "Yes, this weekends okay." Pete turns back and finally answers Chloe's question.

What's this weekend?" Clark asks

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about." Pete smirks.

Clark is busy trying to figure out what his best friend and his new friend are up to this weekend. It's driving him nuts. Pete knows this and during Mr. Jackson's class he is smiling. He goes to his next class leaving Clark alone in class with Lana. He actually makes it through without making a total fool of himself. He starts to sit further away from Lana and that seems to help. The class bell rings and he is going to his locker and Pete is already waiting on him.

"Give up?" Pete asks

"Yeah. What are you to up to this weekend?" Clarks relents

"I am going to finally take Chloe to the museum since you keep ducking out on her." Pete answers triumphantly. "You are a 'wuss' Clark Kent. What do you think old man Johnson's going to do. Nothing." They both head to their next class.

At lunch the three are sitting together. Chloe bring up the fact that she is thinking of applying for the editor's position on the 'Torch' since Tammy Middlebrook with be going to college next year.

"I'd be the first freshman editor. That would look really good on college apps." Chloe waits for the guys to agree. "Tammy will be gone, and Principal Kwan and Mr. Holder like my work. Don't you think I have a chance?"

"Yeah, of course." Pete comments

"I don't know... Is anyone...?" Clark fumbles for words and looks a little green.

"Hey Clark, Are you okay?' Lana Lang walks up beside him.

It never fails he always goes 'spaz' around her even if he can't see her. Pete thinks privately.

"I just need some air." Clark answers. He gets up to only fall flat on his face and send his tray sailing across the floor. The whole room rumbles with laughter and Clark feeling dizzy and nauseous, can only wish to disappear.

Pete has learned over the years to think on his feet. He knows he has sot help his friend out. He goes into saving Clark mode. "Clark, man didn't I tell you that mystery meat looked bad." Pete attempts to help his friend up from the floor; Lana is standing next to them. " Hey Chloe, can you get the trays?" Pete is giving his friend the look, which means get rid of Lana.

"I've got them." And she stands between the guys and Lana. She has learned the routine, now. Clark 'spaz's around Lana, in order to restore balance to his world, you have to make Lana disappear. "Hi, I'm Chloe. Don't we have English class together?" She steers Lana toward the trashcans. Which gives Pete the chance to help pick up Clark from the floor. Both Pete and Clark go outside.

Outside the cafeteria, and away from Lana Lang, Clark begins to recover. "Are you getting better? Man, at least your consistent." Pete laughs.

"Yeah, Clark Kent 'spaz for hire" Clark adds, "Can't believe it happened in front of the whole cafeteria."

"Hey, what's the diagnoses, Doc" Chloe asks Pete.

"He'll live with embarrassment for the day." Pete quips.

"Well at least you made everyone laugh." Chloe says trying to help her friend.

"Great! I'm not trying to be funny or the class clown. I would just like to be normal." Clark says

"What's normal?" Chloe comes back, "That's boring. You are fearless and inventive."

They all laugh and the bell rings for their next class. They all go into Biology and sit together in the back.

"No, I don't think you should do that." Clark says trying to stop, too late. The glass breaks dousing Clark with frogs and formaldehyde. That's how his day was continuing to go.

Pete and Chloe could only look at their friend and try not to laugh. The whole class was already laughing. And for the second time today Clark wished he could disappear.

He tried to stop Greg from picking up the jar of dissecting frogs, he was too quick and it hit his head instead. 'Only Greg could be such a butterfingers, it's a wonder that the bugs he collected didn't bite him. No,' Clark thinks, 'that would be the thing that would happened to me today.'

"Are both of you, okay?" Ms. Saunders asks, checking that Clark doesn't have any cuts. 'I could swear that hit his head. There's not a mark.' She thinks to herself strange. "Greg, go and get Mr. Williams so that the mess can be cleaned up."

Greg wasn't even touched with the frogs or formaldehyde. Clark is soaked though and though. "Clark, why don't you go by the office and see if they can call your parents for you." Ms. Saunders suggests.

"They aren't home." Clark says feeling the heat of embarrassment climbing up his face.

He was going to have to go through the rest of the day like this.

"Why don't you go and see if you take a shower at the gym?" Chloe suggested, she was trying to think of clothes for Clark. There wasn't anyone the same size. 'Wait a minute.' she thought, 'David. He was in high school, but they were about the same size.' "I think I can find you a change of clothes."

"Really?" Clark had some hope.

"Do you mind if I call a friend? Chloe asks Ms Saunders picking up her cell.

"No, not this time." Ms Saunders made all students turn off their cells in class.

Chloe dials David's number and hopes he answers.

"Clark it's your lucky day." Pete says. He brings the clothes that Chloe borrow from David to Clark in the gym showers. "He wears jeans and shirts, just like you and me. Not like that other guy, what's his name who paints his nails."

"I don't think there's enough soap in the world to get rid of this smell." Clark shouts.

"Sorry man, it's just like Greg. Just stay away from him and maybe nothing else bad will happen." Pete laughs.

"I am just waiting for the day to get worse." Clark says, "I still have study hall and history to make it through and Lana is in both."

"Just stay away from her. Maybe it will help." Pete suggests

"Where are the clothes?" Clark asks

"Here you go." Pete hands them to him.

"Well at least it's not pink." Clark says looking at a green polo. Pete can only laugh. The class bell rings. "Great. I guess I'll be late."

"Ms. Saunders gave me a pass for you. I got go." Pete lays the note and Clark's backpack down."

"Thanks, Pete." Clark adds

"Don't thank me. Chloe is the miracle worker." Pete says with a big grin.

Clark makes through the rest of the day without any other incidents. He kept his distance from Lana. 'Pete was right' Clark thinks. "Hey Chloe, thanks for the rescue. I owe you."

Clarks tells Chloe.

"Well, I could go for another home cooked dinner. What are my chances?" Chloe teases

"The forecast looks very favorable." Clark smiles.

"Green isn't your color, though." Chloe adds looking at the shirt.

"Beggars can't be choosy." Clark comments and holds up the trash bag with his clothes in it. Chloe laughs. "I have to catch the bus. Later."

Clark makes it home, and Martha is in the garden. She sees her son in clothing that she has never seen before. "Clark, what happened?"

"You can thank Greg for this." Clark holds up the bag with his clothes in it. "I don't know what you can do with them."

"Whew! I remember that smell." Martha comments and the smell would be so much worse in the house. "I think we just give these a good send off." She closes the bag.

"What was Greg doing with formaldehyde?" She couldn't wait for that answer.

"He decides he wants to get a closer look at the frogs we are about to dissect. He reaches up to the shelf. I tried to stop him, instead I get a shower of formaldehyde for my trouble." Clark shrugs and goes inside the house. "I was lucky that Chloe found someone who would lend me clothes and I owe her a home cooked meal."

"I think we can do better than that." Martha smiles. She is glad that Clark has a good new friend in Chloe. She seems to bring out the best parts of his personality. Those pieces he keeps hiding from everyone. Clark changes his clothes and he is back outside for chores.

Finally the week comes to an end. Clark has made it through without any further incidents. 'Knock on wood' he says to himself, 'that nothing else happens. Clark goes inside and gets his books for Mr. Jackson's class. He looks for Pete and Chloe, 'where are they?' He arrives in class everyone is there including Lana and Chloe. 'What's going on?' He realizes he has only his boxers on. He runs out of the room, and now he is in the middle of a cornfield.

He is jolted awake by his alarm, which he ends up smashing when he tries to turn it off. "It was just a dream." Clark is relieved, but dad's going to have to fix the alarm clock, again.

Clark really does make it through the day, without incident. He catches up with Pete and Chloe making their plan to go to old man Johnson's.

"I will pick you up on Saturday, my dad is letting use his truck." Pete just got the farm license, Clark getting his license helped. Pete turns to Clark. "You survived man, even with the 'you smell like dead frogs' jokes all week."

"Don't jinx me. I still have to get out of the school." Clark jokes

"Here call me Saturday, before you leave your place." Chloe hands him a piece of paper with her number on it.

"I have your home number." Pete answers

"That's the cell." Chloe responds

"Oh, yeah. It must be nice to have one of these. Think you could talk to Clark's parents about getting at least one." Pete says, wishing his friend could be apart of at least the 20th century, if not the 21st.

"Chloe, when did you want to come for dinner?" Clark asks trying to change the subject. He already knows that his parents won't get him a cell. He has asked. He is still waiting for the PC.

"My dad is working late tonight. Think you mom would mind." Chloe turns around and just time to see Lana coming up to them. "Let's go Clark before your good karma ends."

They both head out before Lana can get close.

"Well you can ask her yourself, she had to come pick up some parts for dad. I am meeting her at Logan's" Clark says as they almost run out the door. He knows his mom doesn't care.

"Okay." Chloe smiles.

"Pete, does Clark not like me anymore. He is avoiding me so much lately." Lana asks

"No, it's nothing like that. He just has to meet his mom at the feed store." Pete tells her and she heads out to the bus.

Clark and Chloe both head over to the feed store.

Martha is waiting. She smiles. "Hi Chloe. How are you?" she asks

"Good, hoping I can get a free dinner from you." Chloe has learned that Martha Kent has a great sense of humor. 'That's where Clark got his from.' She thinks.

"Sure. Do you need to stop at your house?" Martha asks

"No, I just need to call my dad and let him know where I will be." Chloe answers and dials her dad cell to leave him a message.

Pete gives Chloe a call as promised on Saturday afternoon. "Hey are you ready to be mesmerized by the meteor rocks?" he says when Chloe answers. "It's just Chloe, mom." Pete gets this look from his mother. "Remember, we are going out to Johnson's."

"Okay, when are you planning to be home?" Abby Ross asks her son.

"Chloe does tend to attract trouble, almost as much a Clark." She reminds him not to get into trouble; he has to answer to her and she's the judge.

"Hey, Earth to Pete Ross. Com Check." Chloe yells. She has been trying to get him to hear her for a full minute.

Pete pulls the phone away from his head. "Ow! Lower the volume. I'm deaf on that side, now."

"You were already deaf. I have been yelling for a whole minute." Chloe comes back. "Do you remember where my house is?"

"Sure do, see in a few." Pete hangs up the phone and gets the truck keys. He runs out the door before his mother can think of anything else to tell him.

Pete arrives at Chloe's house and pulls into the drive. He rings the bell and Gabe Sullivan opens the door. "Hey Mr. Sullivan. How are you?" Pete asks.

"Good. How about yourself?" Gabe smiles because he can tell that Pete really likes Chloe.

He always has a smile when he's around her. Gabe is glad the Chloe has made to good friends in Clark and Pete. She can be difficult to get to know, she closes off a lot of the times because of her mom's leaving.

"Doing great." Pete answers. "Is Chloe ready?"

"Of course I am. You have to come up and see this first though." Chloe looks really proud of something.

"See what?" Pete looks nervous.

"Come up here." Chloe gets her stoic face.

"All right already." Pete goes up. 'I have no idea what she's up to now.' He thinks to himself.

She shows him into her room where, she has converted a wall to the weird stories she has been collecting since moving to Smallville. Pete looks over the articles and asks "What is all of this?"

"I think these things happened because of the meteor rocks, and in turn the exposure." Chloe answers. "Starting with this one I have been collecting them off and on since I was 8." She holds up a cover of Time with little Lana's picture.

"You had better not let Clark see that. You know how he feels about her." Pete points out the obvious. "This like X-files or Outer Limits kind of stuff."

"Yeah, I remember how stuck on her he is." Chloe says sounding disappointed

"You haven't even seen the best, I have made a web page for myself." Chloe show him the screen on her laptop. "What do you think?"

"It's great, but you know that the EPA said nothing was wrong with them." Pete comments

"I don't think they really know. I have found articles that say otherwise." Chloe hands him some printouts. "I am thinking of calling this the Strangeness of Smallville."

"Nope, I'll help you think of something better." Pete adds "You ready to go."

Chloe grabs her notebooks and cameras. She just got the digital and is eager to use it. "Have notebook, will report." Chloe has a smile that lights up her eyes and Pete thinks so.

Pete drives to Old Man Johnson's Meteor Museum. Which is a dilapidated old barn.

Chloe looks at Pete, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Trust me it's got a lot of information for that board of yours." Pete answers.

"It better have or you are going to be in for some serious hurt." Chloe says with a evil eye.


End file.
